free spirited blu
by son of blu and jewel
Summary: what if Blu was just like Jewel but he could fly  im changing the end.
1. Chapter 1

We start wear a baby blue macaw dancing to the music and rhythm of the birds singing outside.

As he was dancing he saw a female yellow macaw giving her baby's flying lessons he had a worried look on his face until they stared fly up and ther mother joined them.

The he felt the urge to take flight.

Hiding nearby 3 humans were waiting to capture the exotic birds when one pulled the trigger it was jammed but the baby macaw was already flying free enjoying the freedom of flying.

Then was captured and shipped to minisoda where he was found by a little girl named Linda and named him blu.

But all blu wanted to do was fly be free he tried escaping in every way but linda out smarted him every time. Until one day he had his chances to be free and that's when a man named tolio came in to his life.

Thas when everything changed.

I know its short but I just wanted to clam rights.


	2. nice to meet you

Blu

I saw strange man was slipping on ice then saved himself from a fall by landing on a bench scaring away two geast. Then he looked at me and said aria! Aria! As he smashed in to the glass and fell.

After linda helped him up and let him in side she asked him if he were hear for books to which he told her that he was there for blu and wanted him to mate with jewel.

I agreed right away not to the mating but that i have a new attempt to escape and to see one of my kind.

But linda was unease.

I don't know blu and I aren't much on traveling and blu would run away at the first time he gets. Linda said with blu on her shoulder.

Oh no don't worry. Tolio said trying to talk linda into going. We will make sure blu wont escape.

How? Linda said raising an eyebrow.

Well you know… then he faked a cough. Clip his feathers.

What! No that's wrong and inhumane.

No no no his feathers will grow back fast in about just 3 days and that's how long you will have to be ther. Please linda.

Well I don't know.

It will only take 3 or 4 days you be back here with blu in no time.

Ok I'll do it but you promise blu will be safe and it will only take 3 days.

I promise.

After the flight.

Blu

of course another cage WELL WHY NOT IM ONLY A BIRD ITS NOT LIKE I NEED TO FLY. He thought sarcastically.

Oh well hu? He said as he looked up at to birds singing and dancing on his cage.

Then the cannery flew down and said something in to which blu answered in

Which He managed to learn from constant book reading and so he wonted look like an idoit.

Hey nico he's a tourist. Pedro said referring to blu.

Funny you don't look like one.

Really I don't?

No. so are you for carnival.

Actually im hear for one of da ladies if you know what I mean.

Ha ha getting some tail that's right my man. Nico said

But remember its all about swagger you got a pump out that chest swing that tail eyes narrow like some crazy love hawk as pedro did his love hawk screech.

All right tanks guys see ya.

Wait man first we gota bust you out.

No I tried is useless.

All right suite yourself.

See ya. Pedro said.

At the bird observatory.

After tolio said what they did in the observatory.

Now before we take blu in with jewel i need to take blu in hear for a second. as he pouted to a room that said operating room.

Um I don't k-. but tolio interrupted

It will only take a second. He said as he took the cage blu was in.

When he took him in linda heard some struggling and squawking.

Done. he said as he came out with blu in the cage with a look on his face like he witnessed something that shocked him. (a lot) like L

What's wrong with blu.

Oh … nothing common let's get him to jewel.

Well ok. Linda said uneasily. So were is jewel.

Oh we have a special place for jewel she is a very spirited bird.

Oh ill say. said a man with scares on his face from jewel.

She did that all right here we go. Blu said

Then tolio put him in the fake jungle with his tail feathers some kind of design along with his head feathers.

Oh yea im gana keep my hair like this. Blu said sarcastically. And my wings are clipped great.

As blu walked thru the artificial jungle looking around for jewel he heard a swop of wind pass by him.

Then he said. got you. As he tried to fly after her forgetting he couldn't and landed on his beak.

But as he looked up he saw himself stunned by jewel.

Whoa she's amazing what were they talking about she`s…beautiful.

Then he was tackled by her.

Before she could say anything he over powered her throwing her lightly so she just moved back a little.

Well well tuff guy I see. Jewel said referring to blu.

Not really I just don't like getting tackeld by people I don't even know that's one hell of a way to say hi.

Oh im sorry. Jewel started to get down on one knee making fun of blu. My king have I not pleased you with my introduced-meant.

That's more like it. Blu said giggling a little.

But jewel slapped him and said. Shut up!

He he alright just show me the way out of here.

What? jewel said twisting her head with a confused look on her face. You want to escape?  
>she's kinda cute with her face twisted like that. Blu thought. yea its freaking rio. Blu said he nearly jumped for joy at just the thought. Why would I want to stay in here.<p>

I guess I just thought you were a useless pet.

Wow thanks.

Any time.

Just show me the way out of here.

Well there is this vent I been working on.

Show me the way. Blu said happily.

Wow I never felt like this before I feel something else maybe he's different from the others. She thought referring to the other birds that tolio tried to make them mate with jewel.

But blu interrupted her train of thought.

And maybe when we get out you can show me around rio or something.

We will see but first let's get out of here.


	3. the vent

So here it is I have been working on this for about a week. Jewel said pointing to the dented vent.

Hmm let me see I need a rock a stick some string and a rubber band. Blu said.

And how do you expect me to get all that.

I don't but I expect you to help me get all that.

Fine but you can't even fly and I don't even know you're name so how can I trust you.

The name's blu how bout you just trust me with this.

Well fine I guess.

Meat me back here in 5 minutes.

Ok. Jewel said.

30 minutes later.

I thought you said 5 minutes where have you been. Jewel said angrily

I had to get past lots of humans excuse me for being a small bird. Blu said annoyed.

Whatever I got a rubber band and some string. Jewel handed him the supplies.

All right let's see here.

Tolio back in the monitor room.

Common move stupid camera. Tolio said then called for one of his assistants.

Yes sir.

Make a call that we need one more camera.

Back to blu and jewel.

All done. blu said proudly.

What is that. Jewel asked.

It's a hammer.

Jewel just looked at him confused.

It's … made to never mind.

Just hand me the rubber band.

Jewel did so. The hammer was simply made it had the string rapped around the rock wich was on the side of the top of the stick. He used the rubber band and made it to a slingshot/catapult using two branches. He put the hammer on the rubber band pulled it back and said. One two three then he let go of it sending it flying forward in a hook like Mohsen so it slammed into one of the bars of the vent making a big enough gap to escape in.

Yea yes thank you thank you. Jewel said very happily.

Your welcome now common let's go.

Just then all the lights in the fake jungle went off making it imposable to see in the vent.

Were never going to make it through this vent well have to go tomorrow. Blu said disappointed

No way im sick of this place.

It's only one more day.

Well yea but.

Just wait please.

No!

I'm not gana force you to stay but I'm just asking to stay what if you land on something sharp and cut yourself and never fly agene.

Why do you care.

What I-I don't I mean its just that ummm.

Ha ha I know it your falling for me.

What no I just care is it wrong for me to give a

Ok ok ill stay *giggle* just admit it.

No.

Come on. Jewel said putting her wing to like an im listing.

No.

Come on.

Fine. Blu mumbled. I… kinda like you. Blu said softly and quietly.

What I can't hear you.

I said I like you ok. Blu said annoyed

That's what I thought. Jewel said then flew to her man made hollow. Witch blu followed by walking on the branch and stepped in her hollow.

What are you doing. Jewel asked.

Oh i-I don't have a place to sleep so I thought I could rest here.

Jewel thought about it for a second. Well he seems like a nice guy but it would be kinda wired I mean it's not like he's sleeping with me or anything.

Ok you can sleep in my hollow but make your own nest ok.

Yea thanks'. Blu said as he flew off to make his own nest.

When he finished he looked at jewel and thought she was sleeping and said. Im not trying to be creepy or anything but your beautiful when you sleep hell your beautiful all the time and tomorrow well be free and maybe we can know each other better after I get some rest.

But the only if blu had known what rio had in store for him and jewel.


	4. ESCAPE FAIL!

**Woot next chapter baby. And remember blu can fly but his wings are clipped.**

* * *

><p>"Jewel jewel common wake up were getting out of here today".<p>

"Five more minuets blu". Jewel mumbled still half asleep.

"Well ok I see no rush".

Blu thought It would be good to go get some air so climbed down and went to the pond for a drink.

Jewel was just getting up when she heard singing and flew to that area and saw blu singing and dancing.

I see your really trying to escape. Blu was caught off guard and fell as he was trying to spin.

Hey don't interrupt me when im being awesome.

Hey yea awesome common lets go. She spread her wings to take flight but she felt a wing on her shoulder. And blu said wait I can't fly.

WHAT! Why not? Jewel asked then blu held out his wings and showed her that his wings were clipped.

Oh why would they do that.

There humans.

That's why I all way's say can't trust humans.

Yea I guess your right common let's go. Blu said, he walked past jewel and felt a slight tug on his wing.

Wait how are you going to get up there it's like ten feet up. He opened his beak to suggest she carry him up but there is no way she would be able to carry him.

"Um ill make something like a latter it might take all day".

"Ok ill stay with you".

"Really"?

"Yea just to keep you company".

Oh ok.

Near closing time.

There! Done. Blu exclaimed. Jewel common let's. he stopped when he turned around to see jewel sleeping in a pile of leaves. "Wow". Is all he said.

Jewel common it's are moment of freedom. He nudged jewel a little but it didn't work she just mumbled some garbage. Then he put his beak very close to her's and was about to nudged his beak on her's she grabbed his neck with her wing and said "if you ever put you beak that close to my face a gene i… will… kill you". She said seriously and harshly. "Got it". She said cutely. Blu nodded nervously. Good. She threw him down.  
>after blu got up and wiped the fake dust off of him. He saw jewel's beak wide open.<p>

"What"?

"y-your feet there bleeding… a lot you need help".

"Oh yea it' nothing just a splinter".

"WHAT! Just a splinter! There is blood all over the place common we need that doctor guy let's go".

"But".

"No but's let's go now".

"Coming mother". Blu said sarcastically.

20 min's later blu and jewel were walking through the vent on the way to freedom but jewel was getting annoyed by blu presents.

"ow… ow… ow ". Blu said with bandages on his feet, which are stinging from that alcohol tolio put on to avoid an infection.

Would you stop you big baby look I see the light.

Of course another vent. Blu said with disappointment.

Jewel took a look outside and saw a cockatoo flying right at her, she backed away as fast as she could and fell back on blu and the bird looked right at her and blu, then he nodded and flew to the entrance and jewel looked at blu and said "we need to get out of here".

"Why".

"don't ask just run".

They both ran back to where to they came from but then they were to late he was already there.

"hello pretty bird's". he dashed to them jewel screamed and hid behind blu, Blu then came at the bird in full force, right when they were about to ram each other the cockatoo pulled up and blu just saw a rock fly to his head and was knocked out.

He and jewel both woke up in a cage blu got up and looked around jewel ripped a peek hold as she looked thru it she saw them heading to a building.

"all right this is the plan". But jewel interrupted blu.

"shh play dead". Jewel then did so.

"That never works".

"just do it".

"oh fine". Blu said as played dead dramatically.

"Stop twitching".

"what it's the twitching that sell's it".

"shh". Jewel said as they herd someone knock on the door

"ahh fornado". They were talking about something.(cuz really who care's im writing about blu and jewel no one else)

As the man picked jewel and said." Dose this look alive to you". Then jewel bit his thumb and flew around the small hide out looking for a way out, she saw a small a/c and flew to it but was tackled by Nigel.

"hello pretty bird what's a matter cockatoo got your throat". He said tauntingly.

He put her back in the cage at the command of his owner.

"That was your plan to take off and leave me".

"well why didn't you follow me".

"Because my wings are clipped"! Blu exclaimed.

"Oh yea sorry I forgot".

"hey fornado go put this in the back with the others". The main boss said, and fornado did so.

"sorry guy's nothing personal". He said.

When he closed the door blu heard them talking and thought it was a perfect time to escape.

"jewel common let's get out of here".

How blu were stuck were… were gana die. Jewel said sadden bought to cry.

"Jewel were did that come from common don't talk like that".

"Blu my dad and sister got caught by the same people and they never came back".

"Oh im sorry I-I didn't know but if they were still alive they would want you keep trying ". She came up and hugged blu, he blushed because he never even talked to any other bird except alice and cloe.

Blu hugged her back.

"Thank you blu I needed that". Jewel said softly.

"You're welcome jewel now common". He opened the door to the cage. "let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all im gana skip the chase scene and replace it im out. <strong>

** plz review **


	5. a family reunion

"Let's go. Blu said as he opened the cage making his way to freedom.

"What how did you."

I guess being a pet isn't bad after all I'll take my apology now."

"Well I guess you deserve it I'm sorry."

"Now common lets get out of here lady's first."

The duo made their way to the jungle to find a place to spend the night, blu was more excited than the first he played with his bell as a chick, he took everything in the breeze the fresh jungle air, smell of fresh fruit, and the sight of jewel. They walked side by side until they stopped by a tree.

"Well here we are after you." jewel said moving her wings up to the hollow.

After ten minutes of blu slipping and falling off the side trying to climb up.

"about time."

"hey you try not being able to fly and having to go up a 50 foot tree."

"common let's get some sleep."

They slept about 2 feet from each other. ( in bird feet)

Until blu saw jewel shiver.

"what should I do there's no leaves in here and I… should I." he thought.

He was about to put his wing around her until he saw.

"JEWEL WAKE UP GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he saw a racer snake slowly slither up the tree and in the hollow, blu looked into its eyes and thought he was staring down death.

"ok don't panic it's a racer snake so it's not deadly well its venom isn't." blu thought.

The snake snapped at blu quick as lightning blu pushed jewel to the side and blu flew up and stuck his talons out and slid it across the snakes body as it missed him.

"ahhhhhhhh You little." The snake hissed.

"blu let's get out of here ahhhhhh!"

"JEWEL NO im going to claw your eyes out freak!"

The snake had bit jewel in the chest she was fainting slowly blu was too busy fighting the snake to care for jewel blu scraped the snake in one eye half blinding him. "ill be back and tear you limb from limb." He said as he slithered away.

"Jewel!" said putting her on his back. "This is gana hurt." He then jumped out the tree clawing the sides as he fell down after he got down he ran to a small pond slashing jewel with water.

"jewel jewel common stay with me." He put his beak on her chest where the wounds were and sucked-up the venom and spit it out he threw some water in her beak her eye slowly opened and she chough on the water and spit it out.

"blu what happing where am i."

"oh my god jewel your alive." He ran up and hugged her.

"blu what are you doing."

"oh im sorry I guess you… never mind." Jewel completely forgot she was attacked by the snake blu thought it was best to not bring it up.

"Come on let's find a safe place to sleep." Blu and jewel slept on a man-made structure as blu would call it. But as blu was starting to drift off to sleep he heard jewel whimpering, crying and shaking.

"jewel jewel what's wrong!"

"Me… you… tree… sanke."

"Jewel calm down your all right now jus-." Jewel ran up and hugged him.

"you saved my life i… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything jewel no let's get some sleep." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek which made blu's face go redder than a cherry then they went to sleep next to each other.

the next day.

"so where are we going jewel."

"To my step moms she knows every one maybe someone who can get this off."

"Umm jewel I want to talk to you about something."

"what?"

"After we get this off can I take you to like dinner or something."

"Are you asking me out."

"yea…yes I am." He held his wing out next to jewel.

"yes blu I would really like to go out with you."

"really?"

"Mmm hmm wait." She put her wing on blu's so that they were holding each other's wings.

"wait I think we are here mom are you up mom."

_"jóia é que você_." **(Jewel is that you**)

_"Sim eu preciso de sua ajuda._" **(Yes i need your help.)** the toucan stuck her head out of the hollow, ran up and hugged jewel.

_"Eu estava tão preocupado quando os seres humanos tem você que eu pensei de jóia_."**(jewel i was so worried when the humans got you i thought)**,she let go of her.

_"mãe im bom realmente mas sabe anbody que pode sair desta cadeia_." (mom im fine really but do you know anbody who can get this chain off)

"umm can you speak English please?" blu intruded.

"Oh your American."

"yes." Just then another toucan came out to greet the strangers it was Rafael.

"Eu pensei que estavam assistindo as crianças?" (I thought you were watching the kids?)

"There sleeping don't worry."

"Oh well let me intro-." She was cut off by blu.

"DAD!"

That's all for now till next time.


	6. get away from him part 1

Ok so by the most votes of what story I should keep updating a free spirited blu won thank you all my fans for helping so here it goes.

* * *

><p>"DAD!" blu shouted seeing Rafael once again.<p>

Six years ago.

* * *

><p>When blu was about 14 his hormones were acting up at that time he told Linda he was lonely and wanted someone but because Linda was like a mother to him she said no she thought he was to young for a female but that's when Rafael came in she got him at an exotic pet store to keep blu company and he treated blu like a son teaching him about a free life how amazing it was then Rafael was sick for about a week Linda thought he was going to die she didn't want blu to see that so she let him go, be free little did she know he was faking.<p>

* * *

><p>Present.<p>

"Wait you to know each other." Jewel said surprised.

"yea long story… so anyway how did you get here I thought you were dead."

"Yea about that I kind faked it."

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE FOR 4 YEARS!"

"Calm down blu besides it was for the better." Eva said as she looked at Rafael seduively.

"So any ways are you to love birds here for carnival."

"no." jewel said blankly. "we need to get this thing off do you know any one that can help."

"hmmm luckily you know Rafael and Rafael knows everybody what do you say my juicy little mango." He said referring to Eva.

"Go ahead my pudgy papaya but hurry back." She said seduively.

"You are an angel I'll miss you." Rafael said walking away with blu and jewel.

Later.

"So where are we going." Blu asked out of the blue.

"To luiz."

"And just how far is this luiz."

"Not far 30 minutes as the crow fly's."

"and how long as the macaw walks."

"what why?" Rafael said surprised.

"Oh yea blu can't fly because his wings." Jewel said then Blu let go of jewels wing and showed Rafael his clipped wings.

"How did that happen!"

"humans." Jewel said full of hate.

"There not all that bad!" blu said trying to defend his old owner.

"Don't fight with me blu if there sooooo nice why did they take away your freedom."

"Well… I… they didn't I just can't fly for a two more days."

"Only two days ."

"Hey hey hey don't fight you two blu you are wrong jewels right the, humans killed jewel parents why do you think eva raised her." Just as Rafael finished he saw jewel starting to get sad.

"im sorry jewel I didn't know." Blu said with great sorrow for jewel.

"Its ok blu I forgive you, you didn't know."

"Now kiss and make up." Rafael said sarcastically, then he saw blu and jewel quickly look at each other with their faces redder than a tomato, it made him bust out laughing.

"Ok you two I'm just joking common I know a way to get down." Rafael clamed.

He lead them to a cliff were hang gliders passed by.

"Are you kidding me this is the only way were going to jump on hang-gliders."

"don't be silly Meu amigo well just glide down."

"Oh ok yea I can do this."

"that's the spirit blu." Jewel said supporting her boyfriend.

"ok now I need you two to closer." Rafael said, the two moved closer to each other.

"closer… prefect." The two were side by side.

"now put your wings around each other."

"what?" Blu said.

"relax amigo it's not like she's gana bite… are you?"

"Thinking about it." Jewel said playfully, blu then put his wing around jewel the two jumped off letting their wings stay out so they glided easily, down enjoying the site of beautiful Rio de Janeiro.

"wow this is the most beautiful site I've ever seen."

"See what you've been missing!" Jewel said out of excitement.

"yea I do." They both looked into each other's eyes they felt something what was it passion trust care love, whatever it was neither of them want it to stop but nothing last forever and they were hit in the back by a hang glider crying for his mom. _"American."_ Jewel thought. Luck for them thought there were low and over the beach blu landed head first and got his head stuck in the sand jewel Bely flopped in to the water as it was coming on shore that made the sound of someone getting slapped by a helicopter blade at full speed. (if the blade was side-ways)

Blu was trying to pull his head out of the sand jewel was just lying there trying to recover frome the pain until she heard Rafael call out.

"Common you two_ pressa_." (**Pressa=hurry**) he was standing on a truck full of fruit

Jewel wrapped her wings around blu's body trying to pull his head out, finally with one strong pull they yanked his head out and ran to the truck, they both jumped on heading to their next destination. As the trucked stopped blu and jewel fell out and on top of each other looking into each other's eyes which left both of them blushing.

"ok you two common were almost there." Just then Nico and Pedro came up the them. And talked them in to coming into the club. As they entered some of the male and female bird noticed blu and jewel the males' jealous of jewel the females' jealous of blu but they weren't going to back of easily, what didn't help is that blu was not used to being flirt with. And you can guess who didn't like that.


	7. get away from him part 2

**A/N So we left off blu and jewel entered the club blu and jewel were being flirted to which was normal for jewel because she was the most beautiful species in rio and the most beautiful bird in rio witch made blu the most handsome but blu was a lot more attractive to the females because jewel had been here and there in rio so she had friends and some people knew that if they flirted with her to long she would… lose her temper, blu on the other hand was not use to being flirted with no birds would even talk to him back im tiny-soda except alice and cloey and they just bullied him. so here we go.**

"Welcome to paradise!" nico said as he and pedro flew to the stage.

"Ay cireay all right every one listen up ralfy's got some special guess from out of town and lets show them some cuz I don't think they travel much."

"yo, yo, yo, yo, yo everybody put your wings together clap em as lode as you can clap flap em clap em I don't care slap em."

The song started.

Nico: I wanna party

I wanna samba

I wanna party

I wanna samba

I wanna party

And live my life (my life)

I wanna party (party)

And fly

Imma fly, fly just like a bird

(But you are a bird!)

Oh yeah, you're right,

So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)

Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)

Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)

Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)

All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)

Been around the world and I wanna live my life

In Rio

Cause in Rio

In Rio, I realize

I wanna party (party)

I wanna samba (party)

I wanna party (party)

And fly

Pedro: I'm that samba, samba

Master, master, master

Master, master

Who shall sound from my

ghetto blaster, blaster,

Blaster, blaster, blaster

You dance fast,

But I dance faster, faster, faster

Faster, faster

You're too slow

You need to catch up

Both: You can dance, and dance, but I…

Nico: I wanna party (party)

I wanna samba (party)

I wanna party (party)

I wanna samba (party)

I wanna party (party)

And live my life (live my life)

I wanna party (party)

And fly

(Instrumental Break)

(Blu caws)

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

(Blu caws)

Jewel: laya laya laya layaaaaaaaaaaaa

laya laya laya laya laya laya laya laya layaaaa

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

(Blu caws)

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey ,hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey. The song stopped not because of any one but because it was the end. Nico and pedro looked down to see blu and jewel kissing. After about ten minutes blu and jewel just sat down and relaxed until a military macaw came up a female military macaw.

"hey you." She didn't have an ascent she was American no doubt. "wanna dance."

Before blu could open his mouth jewel but in.

"No! he's pretty tired we just wanna relax."  
>"ho you can't do one dance I'm Shure a big handsome man like yo-"<p>

" I said no!"

"What are you his mother are you just going to let her tell you what to do."

"Im his girlfriend now get away or this will get ugly."

The macaw walked away not wanting to fight but some of her friends were noticing jewel's rudeness to her and came up just to make trouble.

"hey big boy come here." All jewel saw was a blue and gold macaw walk up to him and started kissing her boyfriend.

"HEY YOU S&#*!" jewel yelled the macaw thru blu down and he fell on his back. Every one in the crowd was looking at the macaw couple.

"what?"

"you heard me s&#*."

"oh jewel common its ok it was probably just a miss understanding." Blu might as well kill himself right now.

"WHAT!"

"i-i-i-I mean."

"Yes you mean?"

"it… I… um well HELP!" she grabbed him wing.

"Common we need to have a talk." She pulled him right outside the club and some of the birds that were attracted to him eased dropped on their conversation.

"WHAT THE !%* BLU YOUR JUST GOING TO LET EVERY ONE KISS YOU I THOUGHT YOU AND I WERE together!"

"jewel we are I just didn't want you to start a fight."  
>"I rather fight than have someone kiss my boyfriend."<p>

"but jewel I didn't think you liked me like that." Blu said softly, but jewel mixed his words around.

"what?"

"what's wrong did I say something."

"YOU DIDN'T THINK I LIKED YOU LIKE THAT!"

"what no I mean!"

"blu if I were you I would shut up right now or you can forget about that little dinner." Blu just sighed in agreement and they walked back in and blu get nico's attention when jewel wasn't looking, and whispered in his ear.

"common!" blu said pulling jewel, he then jumped on the stage jewel was still in the crowd and a song started playing.

Blu: Every part in my heart I'm giving out

Every song on my lips I'm singing out

Any fear in my soul I'm letting go

And anyone who ask I'll let them know

She's the one, she's the one

I say it loud

She's the one, she's the one

I say it proud

Ring a bell, Ring a bell

For the whole crowd

Ring a bell, Ring a bell

I'm telling the world

That I've found a girl

The one I can live for

The one who deserves

Every part in my heart I'm giving out

Every song on my lips I'm singing out

Any fear in my soul I'm letting go

And anyone who ask I'll let them know

She's the one, she's the one

I say it loud

She's the one, she's the one

I say it proud

Ring a bell, Ring a bell

For the whole crowd

Ring a bell, Ring a bell

I'm telling the world

That I've found a girl

The one I can live for

The one who deserves

To give all my heart

A reason to fly

The one I can live for

A reason for life

Oe oh oe oh

Yeah yeah

Oe oh oe oh

Yeah yeah

Oe oh oe oh

Yeah yeah.

He looked down at jewel who just stared at him with a huge smile on her face. Blu got off stage and went to jewel.

"blu… did… did you do that… for me?"

"yes jewel I just wanted to show how much you mean to me."

With that jewel jumped on blu and started kissing him he almost fell over. Rafael came up to them and said. "common love birds the trolley's here!"

**A/N so that's it plz review um yea so duces **


	8. cuz i love you

**A/N LAY OFF EMPEROR HATERS!**

"Common love birds the trolley's here!" Rafael exclaimed the two ran outside followed by nico and Pedro.

"Hey don't you guys need to watch the club?" jewel asked.

"Na we got the backup singer's to work extra today." Nico said.

"Wait blu what about your wing." Jewel asked with concern.

"I think there good I need to flap kinda hard but I can get up."

"Ok! Let's go!" they all flew up to the trolley blu and jewel almost missed it because blu and his nearly clipped wings he was out of breath by time they got there. About an hour later blu and jewel sat next to each other on the trolley enjoying the ride but things started to get hot as they passed some trees with pink petals the air was perfect the flow of the wind the gentle touch of the sun, blu and jewel were making out most of the ride "he's so loving I can't stop kissing him." jewel thought, she lied on top of blu kissing him when she backed away from the kiss and opened her eyes she saw the wind moving his feathers to the side in a squiggly manner. "oh my god he… he's so handsome when we get this chain off he's mine were going to have fun all day." Jewel thought.

"Blu?"

"Yes jewel what is it?"

"When we get this thing off can we get some alone time?"

"well what do you mean?"  
>"You know like me you in the nest."<p>

"Like sleeping." Blu said blankly. But jewel was starting to get frustrated with blu being innocent or ignorant.

"no I mean… never mind." The two love birds both sat up and there was just an awkward silence between the two but they both ignored it and enjoyed the ride until the trolley came to a stop.

"ladies and gentlemen I present to you Luis's garage." He said as he flew in blu and jewel walked in because they didn't really need to fly. About ten minutes later after the event that took place in there blu watched as his beloved jewel and friends and he thought." Wow she…she's so beautiful I don't deserve her good bye jewel I love you I hope you find a wonderful mate and maybe we can meet again someday." He sadly yet with a smile on his face walked away but jewel noticed.

"hey blu… blu… blu what's wrong?"

"nothing jewel every thing's fine goodbye."

"blu." Jewel said softly with sadness. "blu what do you mean goodbye."

"jewel common don't be silly I don't deserve you I mean have you seen yourself in the mirror your beautiful and I love you that's why I want you to find someone else someone that_ you_ deserve."

"blu… blu stop talking like that if anything I don't deserve you your." Blu cut her off.

"jewel stop your just going to make it harder for yourself I'll never forget you." Jewel legs were trembling at this point tears flowing down like a waterfall even Rafi was crying.

"blu stop please don't go you're the only one that I want please look at what you doing I love you please don't go I'll do anything just stay with me." Blu somehow managed to crack a smile and slightly held out his wing but jewel ran up to him and hugged him, after that when the hug broke jewel fell to her knees sobbing, as blu walked away ever so sadly. After blu was about a mile away he thought he was doing the right thing he caught a ride back the observatory on the bumper of a jeep. Jewel on the other hand was not doing so well after recovering she went back to the jungle to her home.

The next day.

Jewel got about 3 hours of sleep that night she had to cry herself to sleep thinking about blu she loved him and now she doesn't know if she will ever see him again.

Blu was reunited with Linda he was in his kennel going back to tiny-soda all tolio saw it was a failed attempt at getting them to mate.

Jewel got up thing about blu wondering why he said that but all she know was that she loved him she came up to choose do what blu said or satisfy her own needs to find blu mate with him and forever be with him. she flew out on her quest to find her love hawk blu.

**A/N SORRY ITS SO SHORT ANYWAY RREVIEW PLZ!**


	9. STOP!

**A/N THIS IS ONLY HALF A CHAPTER IF YOU SAW ONE OF THE REVIEW'S IT SAID HOW A FREE SPRITED BLU WOULD NOT GO BACK TO LINDA SO HERE IS A REMAKE AND THEN THE REAL STUFF SORRY OH YEA AND PLEASE LEAVE REAL REVIEWS IF YOU POST COMMENT'S SAYING GREAT JOB UPDATE SOON THAT DONSENT WORK I CANT IMPROVE JUST BY YOU GUY'S SAYING THAT. I DO LIKE MY FANS BUT PLEASE HELP ME IMPROVE I MEAN HOW MUCH BETTER MY STORY WOULD BE IF I WAS AS GOOD AS THE ROBOT CHICKEN.**

Blu walked away from jewel hearing her sob he walked in the jungle and jewel flew past him to her own hollow and she cried her eyes out that night blu walked around on the forest floor. Thinking to himself "did I do the right thing." He kept saying yes to himself but had this feeling in his gut. He heard flapping behind him by time he turned around jewel tackled him still crying.

"Blu I'm not letting you go like or not you're coming with me!"

"Ok ok you don't have to attack me."

"Really!"

"Yes." Blu lied. She got off him and he shot off in one direction and Jewel chased after him Blu maneuvered every way he could but he didn't shake her and he finally stopped on a branch and turned around.

"WHY DO YOU LOVE ME JEWEL WHY IM JUST A LOSER IM NOT EVEN FROM HERE."

"BECAUSE BLU YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I EVER LOVED AND WILL EVER LOVE FOREVER NO MATER WHAT IS IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE ME IS THAT IT WHAT BLU TELL ME I CHANGE JUST STAY WITH ME… please." She said softly. "I love you."

"jewel." Was all he said and hey kissed one more time before.

He was surprised that Jewel would do that that she said that she would change herself completely just to be with him and for once he felt real love.

"Linda!" blu said surprised.

**A/N STOP ASKING ME TO UPDATE SOON IT DOSE NOT WORK AND LEAVE REAL REVIEWS**

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT.**


	10. making a stand

**A/N SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I WANT TO GIVE A THANKS TO T.R.C.**

* * *

><p>"Linda?" Blu said surprised.<p>

"Who?" jewel asked wondering what blu was shouting about; she turned around and saw Linda, she roughly push Jewel away from Blu, and she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Blu I missed you so much!" Túlio came up behind her and said. "See I told you we will find him here." He tried to pick Jewel up but she stepped back, he tried again but she moved away more. And blu shook himself out of Linda's grip and stood next to Jewel.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson! You get back here right now!" Linda snapped. But Blu went next to jewel and put his wing around her, making a stand.

"Blu… NO! You get away from that monster right now!"

"Don't call her that she is an angle, she's my angle." Blu said, although she can't understand him.

David is a blue-throated macaw and Emmy is a scarlet macaw they haven't meet yet but soon they will become part of Blu and Jewel's life. when they both heard Blu yelling at Linda. _"Finally something to do."_ They both thought in their own ways David put himself on a branch, listening to the conversation Emmy put her-self on a branch across from David with a clear site from him._ "He's kinda cute."_ She thought but he didn't look at her she was to focused on the fight between this pet and the owner. As he assumed they were.

"Blu please come back I was with you your whole life and you what to be with this bird you just met two days ago!"

"You know it's kinda sad if you think about it you're crying over a bird you really need a man." Blu said. It was a little harsh but he was right. Jewel was getting more and more excited at this argument no one ever stood up for her like this, or called her an angle she loved every second of this, and thought Blu should get a _reward_ after this. Linda was about to grab Blu by force but Túlio held her back.

"Linda just let them go they are happy together just look at them." She took a quick glance at them together with Jewel's left wing on Blu's chest she was looking at him with dreamy eyes and he looked down at her. She had a change of heart, she just smiled and said. "Ok but you have to come and visit every once and a while ok."

"Shure thing." Blu said. After that and a good bye hug Túlio, Linda, and Fornado all went back to the observatory and slept in the waiting room. Back to Blu and Jewel.

"Oh my god! Y-you stood up for me no one has ever did that for me before I'm so proud of you!"

"yea well." Blu stopped and had a quick flash back when he first came to Rio.

Flash back.

"Brazilian lady's respond to confidence." Nico said.

Present time.

Blu decided to keep acting manly for Jewel just to impress her. "Well you know it's just something I do." Blu said in a manly tone.

Later.

The blue-throated macaw was about to take off. "I'm glad it was a happy ending." He said to himself jokingly. But Emmy saw this and was about to go after him but he was already gone. She saw the spix macaw duo fly off to find a new home for them Selves, but to Blu thought Jewel seemed too eager to find an empty hollow this seemed strange to Blu but he ignored it. But after an hour of flying around the jungles of Rio they finally found one but it was late all most midnight they didn't even bother to make a nest Blu just fell on the floor, on his back Jewel fell on top of his and used his soft body as a nest with her head on his chest feeling it go up…down…up… down she fell asleep on top of him with Blu's wing's wrapped around her.

The next day.

"Good morning Blu." Jewel said but he was still sleeping so she took this time to go preen her-self. Because today was a very good day for jewel But Blu woke up while she was gone.

"Jewel…Jewel? Where did she go… did she leave me? Maybe I should just wait a little." Blu thought, and Shure enough she came back even more beautiful than before.

"Wow jewel w-what did you do, you look great!"

"Oh this I just took a bath nothing really." She said teasingly.

"well you should take a bath more often!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN SORRY FOR THE DELAY LAST TWO CHAPTER'S COMING UP SOON REAL REVEW'S! IM OUT DUCES.**


	11. freedom

A/N FIRST OF ALL WHO EVER IS FAN OF RIO STOP ASKING ME TO UPDATE MY STORY ALL YOUR DOING IS WASTING REVIEW SPACE AND IT DOSEINT WORK OH AND LEAVE REAL REVIEWS NOT GREAT JOB UPDATE SOON THAT'S NOT A REVIEW. AND TO EMPRESS CHAO WORLD DON'T EVER PUT MY NAME IN YOUR STORY OR I WILL PAY YOU A VIST YOU MAY HAVE PUT ME IN YOUR CAGE BUT I WILL COME OUT IN BEAST MODE AND TAKE YOU DOWN, PREPARE FOR THE WORST!

"Thanks Blu." Jewel said and gave him a kiss.

"So what do you want to do today, It's our first day of freedom want to celebrate?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could go to the club or dinner."

"Dinner sounds good!" Jewel said excitedly.

"Ok great I will go find a place." Blu flew off to go find a place to enjoy a wonderful night with his soon to be mate.

Emmy.

Emmy was at her friends hollow her name was Maria she had a medium ascent she grew up with Emmy they were best friends there whole life she is the same speeches as Emmy, and Emmy was talking about the blue-throated she saw last night.

"Did you even get his name?"

"No."

"Wow you can't like someone if you don't know there name."

"Who ever said that?"

"Me."

"Yea because you're the love expert."

"Yes… yes I am, now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To find the guy you saw yesterday."

"Oh… ok." She said nervously.

Blu and jewel.

Blu was flying back but he passed by Rafael to help him find a place for his date later they were both really excited, Blu was excited because her gets to take the bird of his life to dinner, Rafael was excited because he's step son was growing up.

"Hey honey I'm back." Blu said as he landed in the cannonball tree.

"Hi Blu so did you find a place?"

"Well… kinda." Blu said rubbing his neck. "You see Nico said he would empty the place at sun down and let us enjoy our self's."

"Ok just us… you promise."

"Cross my heart." Blu said making an x were his heart is.

"Good." They shared a quick kiss.

"So we have about two hours what do you want to do." She looked at him with a lovely smile and said "how bout we stay here and you just keep me warm for a while." With that Blu lied on his back and Jewel got on his stomach and he wrapped his wings around her and she did the same and fell asleep, but they were awoken by a white bird that flew by fast followed by other birds of all types the white bird was yelling "NEWS FLASH NEWS FLASH!" Jewel shot up immediately, and was about to fly out when she turned around and said "You coming!" blu got up and followed jewel outside and flew in the massive pack of birds through the hole jungle and when they stopped the white bird stood on a rock and every one stood in front of him. Some of the birds were talking wondering what this important message was, that he had to interrupt the peace of the jungle Jewel was listing to what some of the birds were saying she made out "where were you." And "it's been years." And also "look empress chao of world is dead." (not so funny huh)

"QUITE, QUITE!" the bird shouted and every obeyed. "Now the reason I call you all here is to tell you we are all going to die."

A/N SORRY IT SHORT BUT I DID TAKE LONG I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON OR TRY IM SORRY TO ALL MY FAN'S AND BEFORE I GO, EMPRESS CHAO OF WORLD STOP MAKING YOU STUPID STORY'S AND DON'T PUT ME IN IT YOU MAY SAY IM A HATER WELL IT'S TRUE CUZ I HATE YOU.


	12. final chapter part:1

A/N HEY FIRST OF ALL LAY OF SON OF THE SCARLET MACAW HE DOES NOT DESERVE ANY THING YOU PEOPLE SAID TO HIM, NOW MY CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE SHORTER UNTIL SUMMER BREAK THE LAST CHAPTER PART:1 HERE I GO.

Everyone was freaking out; screaming, crying, flying away to see their loved ones after the news of 2012 doomsday on December 29(I don't believe in this). Jewel fell on her knees crying, Blu tried to comfort her he helped her up and gave her a quick kiss and hug then she said. "Blu that's in five days." She started to cry again. "I don't want to die."

"Jewel its ok even when we are dead we will still be together no matter what but we can't change what's going to happen so let's just enjoy our lives' will we still have them."  
>"Your right Blu… but then can we." She looked around to make Shure no one was close enough to hear her and she whispered in his ear. "Have some fun please." Jewel said.<p>

"Whatever you want jewel."

"Really!"

"Yes."

"Thank you thank you so much no let's go there is some other stuff I want to do after we you know." With that Jewel and Blu went to their hollow but Blu started to feel uneasy.

"UM Jewel… can we maybe wait a little bit?" Blu asked awkwardly.

"What but you said."  
>"I know but it's still early and we haven't even had anything to eat yet."<p>

"Well I like to see how you taste." Jewel said seductively, but her stomach growled with hunger she ignored it but Blu heard her body asking for food.

"See! You are hungry I'll get something." Blu turned around and before he could walk out the hollow Jewel got in front of him and pushed him on his back and pinned him down.

"You're not getting away that easily." Jewel said and then.

I'm not going to write a lemon but you have my permission to, I'm not going to read it.

"Jewel." Blu said panting for breath "That was."

"Prefect." Jewel said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." Blu said, Jewel then got on his chest and put her head down going to sleep Blu did the same not knowing what was in store for him and his lovely mate the next morning.

Jewel woke up then next morning feeling sick, she quickly pushed herself off Blu and flew out side, the pressure that Jewel emitted on Blu woke him up the first thing he heard was the sound of jewel vomiting, he just saw her back with her head hung over the entrance, he came up to her and patted her on the back and said. "You okay."

"Yeah and Blu I love you."

"And I love you to… so just four more days."

"Better enjoy our self's while we can you know what that meeee-owwww."

Jewel all most fell out of the hollow but Blu grabbed her and pulled her back in.

"Jewel are you ok what's wrong do you need anything!"

"Blu, Blu I'm fine calm down but I am sad we won't be able to see them."

"it's ok Jewel here I know what will cheer you up follow me."

Whit that Blu and Jewel went to Linda's to cheer jewel little did they know…

A/N THAT'S IT HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW PLEASE.


	13. final chapter part:2

A/N HEY ANY FANS OUT THERE IM SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU BUT I BEEN IN A BAD MOOD FOR A WHILE BECAUSE MY FRINED HAS BEEN GETTING MADE FUN OF BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER OUT OF LOVE (NO HOMO LOL). NOW FOR THE GRAND FINALE IM SORRY THIS STORY HAS TO END (OR DOSE IT) AND ONE OTHER THING EXCUSE ME FOR ANY IMMATURITY I HAVE OR WILL GIVE. FINAL CHAPTER PART:2

Blu was on his way to try and cheer Jewel up; he was planning on taking her to Linda and filling her up with sugar so she will get sugar hi and forget about the end of the world, but she just wanted to mate with Blu one or two more time's she started blushing when she was daydreaming about her and Blu doing it again she got so lost in her dream's that she almost ran into a tree twice.

"Um… Blu can we just go back to the hollow it's getting late and I'm tired." Blu stopped and hovered in midair and thought about "I guess so we will still have three days." he thought.

"Ok we can go back… but tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah!... I-I mean thank you Blu." She said pretending to be tiered.

They flew back to the hollow Jewel was in front of him the hole time with her tail feather's up trying to get Blu in heat before they got back, but Blu wasn't paying attention just looking at the night sky feeling the perfect air under his wing's some time's he would close his eyes and pretend he was at a beach with he's best friends siting and playing and he was on a leaf made hammock and was looking around looking at his perfect life, but while her was scoping the site he stopped when he saw his mate coming out of water everything was moving slowly then she started to shake her head left and right, the water was flying off her head feathers then she started moving her wing's down her wet body to get some of the water off and she started walking to Blu, when she got to him she sat on top of she started dunking her head down and going in for a kiss then Blu ran into a tree. And fell to the ground, and Jewel rushed to him.

"Blu! Are you ok?" Jewel asked seeing him rub his head in pain.

"Yea I'm fine."

"Are you Shure… y-your bleeding."

"It's just a tiny cut c'mon let's go." Blu said irritated.

"Don't try to act like a tough guy that can get infected and you'll get sick, do you what to spend the last of you days sitting at home."

"Jewel shut up!" Blu yelled because he wasn't upset at jewel he was mad at the situation he was peaceful just enjoying himself and now he got hit in the head very hard by a tree and slammed on his back and bleeding from the head, now his mate is nagging at him.

"Jewel I'm so-. "

"You're what sorry do you even know what you're sorry for I was just asking if you wanted to get that clean but fine I'm leaving." Blu just remembered that Jewel was pregnant so he had to be careful on what he said to her and right when he was about to get up and apologize Jewel turned around and said. "You know you can be a real b**** sometimes." And that just made him even angrier so he said under his breath. "Stupid h**." Just to get it off his chest but she _"heard this is going to be fun."_ he thought.

A/N HEY THAT'S IT AND UM... YEA REVIEW PLZ.

**P.S. NEW STORRY IM MAKING CALLED BRAIN WASHED. IT'S ABOUT JEWEL I TELL MORE LATER.**


	14. the grand finale

A/N NOW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD END ON A BAD NOTE.

"WHAT THE H*** DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"Oh um… I called you beautiful." She walked closer to him with rage in her eye's he started backing up tripping over his own words looking for a way out but there was no escape she slapped him very hard and then he fell on his back and was still backing up until his back was on the trunk of a tree.

"WELL WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE!"

"J-j-Jewel calm down I-I didn't m-mean it I was just upset, please I'm sorry."

"YOUR SORRY YOU WERE JUST UPSET WHAT THE F*** NO WHO THE F*** ARE YOU I CANT BELIEVE I HAD TO MATE WITH YOU OUT OF EVERYONE IN THE JUNGLE IM SHURE THERE'S A BETTER MATE THAN YOU OUT THERE!"

Blu's POV

* * *

><p>with that she flew away and left me crying saying the most hurtful thing she can say to the one she loved, after she said that it must be over between Jewel and I there is no way a mate can say that to another mate and make up so I went to go find a new hollow "what just happened." He said, "All I said was one thing out of anger and next thing I know my mate is yelling in my face telling me that she wanted a new mate the moment she said that I felt hurt but the worst part is I…I think she meant it...JEWEL IM SORRY!" he cried in his empty hollow.<p>

* * *

><p>Jewels POV. (Same time Blu was talking to himself.)<p>

* * *

><p>"What did I just say I-I didn't mean it I was just mad please Blu come home I didn't mean to hurt you feeling's please I want your warmth, your love, I can't believe my stupid eye's I can't stop crying it hurts I'm so sorry look at me I'm talking to my self guess he rubbed off on me a little."<p>

With that she started crying once more and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>Blu awoke in his hollow, eyes still red from crying last night he keep wondering if he had another shot of getting back with Jewel little did he know she was hoping he would come back. The first thing he did was get her some flowers and a mango but when he got to his hollow were jewel and him set up when they were let free in the jungle so he waited the hole day in the abandon hollow but she never came back at about ten o'clock he gave up and thought that Jewel moved her hollow so Blu wouldn't be able to find her and then Blu had enough he thought about it and figured the only way he could be happy is if he was dead so he set out to go find something or someone to end him.<p>

Jewel

* * *

><p>"No Eva I had enough I'm glad you and your friends came and brought the drinks but this won't make me happy only Blu can do that." Jewel said softly. "I'm just going to go home because Blu might be there I Shure hope so."<p>

So Jewel was flying home but on her way she stopped at the Crist redeemers to focus her thoughts. "I wonder if Blu is home probable not but he should be back tomorrow I know Blu he won't give up that easily… right?" just then she heard a crack on the statues hand when she looked down she saw a blue bird on his hand slowly slipping off she went down to get a closer look and it was Blu he broke his right wing witch must have caused the crack and hit his head on the thumb so he was knocked out. "OH MY GOD BLU!" Jewel shouted and picked him up and struggled to take him to Túlio.

Doom's day

* * *

><p>Blu woke up in a cast with Jewel standing next to him in tears and she said. "You crazy bird." And kissed him then he knew the Jewel was with him forever and never leaving only the one you love would stay by you and wait till you wake up just for a kiss, they had to spend the day in the Blu bird observery they went to sleep in a cage with Jewel didn't mind too much because she had Blu back they made love one more time but to their surprise they woke up.<p>

A/N NOW THAT'S A ENDING I WILL HAVE A NEW STORY AFTER I REDO CHAPTER 1,2,3. IM OUT


	15. annouuncement

Good day i am making a bigger and better end thanks to fan fiction lover.


End file.
